Happiest Days
by CyXandrix
Summary: Hiccup writes a poem about how he and Jack met.


**So someone needs to find a way to control my muses cause I have officially lost all semblance of control over them -_- Wrote this during class, just some HiJack fluff that proves beyond a doubt that I can't write poetry worth crap.**

_I used to think the winter cold a terrible horrid thing_

_It brought the snow it brought the sleet it brought winter's harsh sting_

_The winter drove the bright warm sun out of the cloud locked sky_

_And any caught out for too long were surely sure to die_

_It was a winter not long ago that my thoughts did change when_

_I came across a sight most strange while walking through a glen_

_The snow was deep the frost was think I was buried to my knees_

_When to my shock a saw a boy a'jumping through the trees_

_His hair was white as fresh down snow his eyes a blue as ice_

_So shocked was I at what I'd seen once that I had to look twice_

_He laughed and whooped and shouted out his joy into the skies_

_Silence overtook him though as his eyes met my eyes_

_For heartbeats long he stared intent his eyes locked on me_

_So intent was his piercing gaze that he sailed into a tree_

_I ran over to where he fell to see if he was injured_

_But when I arrived at the scene I saw I needn't be concerned_

_A smile bright upon his face he giggled uncontrolled_

_An though he wore no shoes nor coat he seemed no the last bit cold_

_As I watched him he wove left then right then got close up to my face_

_And asked most peculiarly if I could see him in his place_

_An answered that of course I could what did he think me blind_

_ What happened next I must confess had never crossed my mind_

_Just jump ten feet clean in the air and flew round in a loop_

_Saying that I could see him with a shout and a whoop_

_When he finally came down and landed before my shocked wide eyes _

_And wove a tale so ludacris I thought it naught but lies_

_He told he was Jack Frost but really how could that be_

_At least that was what I first thought till he froze me to a tree. _

_And so began there that day as he worked to ship me free_

_My friendship with the winter boy that only I could see_

_We grew quite close as friendships go in hardly no time at all_

_But then winter turned to spring and h said goodbye till after next fall._

_The next winter came with mounds of snow and on its cold wind to_

_Appeared my newest and closest friend Jack Frost knew his que_

_As winter past the subtle touches and stolen glances made me quite sure_

_That somehow somewhere somewhen someway our friendship had grown to something more_

_My suspesisions were confirmed one day when spring was growing near _

_As we walked through the woods Jack drew close and whispered in my ear_

_He said he thought he loved me and how he knew the cause was lost_

_That was the moment in the frozen woods that I kissed Jack Frost_

_I used to hide inside all winter long waiting for the spring _

_But now when the first snow falls my heart can't help but sing_

_For it signals the arrival of the one I love in so many ways_

_For where once I thought winter dark and cold it now holds my happiest days_

"Whatch'a working on Hiccup?" Jack asked as he landed on the ledge of Hiccup's window. The small Viking started as he looked from the words he scrawled on the paper to the bright eyes boy crouched before him.

"Nothing Jack, just some ideas." He said as he brushed the paper off his desk and into a drawer.

"Oh come on, let me see it!" Jack insisted, leaping into the room and talking Hiccup to the ground.

"_oof_ Jack, get off me!" He shouted as the wind was knocked out of him .

"Not until you let me see!" Jack insisted.

"See what?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow very suggestively.

"Oh ho ho, Mr. Haddoc" Jack said pretending to look askance "aren't you forward?"

"Oh please." Hiccup said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pulled Jack in for a kiss. As they broke apart Hiccup gazed as Jack and smiled-these were his happiest days.

**See? Tell me how terrible is was with a review ;P **


End file.
